ultrafandomcom-20200223-history
Pigmon
'Pigmon '(ピグモン - Pigumon) also known as Pygmon, is a monster from the TV series, Ultraman. He appeared in episodes 8 and 37. Subtitle: Friendly Rare Monster (友好珍獣 - Yūkō Chinjū Kaiju) Ultraman Stats His height is 1 meter and weighs 10 kgs. Powers/Weapons None History While most creatures within the expedition to the Lawless Monster Zone were vicious, Pigmon was not. It helped the injured sole survivor by giving him food it found and led the Science Patrol to him when they arrived on the island. When Red King attacked, Pigmon distracted the creature while the Science Patrol escaped, but Red King killed the creature by throwing huge rocks at it, crushing him to death. Later, Pigmon (along with Telesdon and Dorako) were resurrected by Geronimon as a warning to humanity, Pigmon warned the Science Patrol of Geronimon's plot to attack Earth with an army of 60 monsters under his control. The Science Patrol were able to destroy Telesdon without much effort, but after one of the members, Ide (Ito in the American version) is nearly killed by Re-Dorako, Pigmon distracts the monster and is crushed to death by Re-Dorako. Trivia *Pigmon is known for being created from a reused Garamon suit from Ultra Q, making them look nearly identical. Usually to differentiate from the two monsters, most marketing groups attach the pink balloon that Pigmon was shot at in his original appearance. It could be theorized that Pigmon was exposed to the magnetic ray that Garamon feed off from. *Pigmon's cries are reused roars for the giant lizard in King Kong vs. Godzilla. *Pigmon would inspire the monster Mienin in the series Ultraman Cosmos. Ultraman: The Ultiamte Hero Pigmon reappeared in episode 3 of the series, Ultraman: The Ultimate Hero. Pigmon's episode appearance and role were both very similar to the one of his debut in the original Ultraman TV show. Once again he befriends humans that are stranded in a valley infested by monsters (appropriately starring the monsters Red King and Chandora,) as well as WINR, the only change was that he was allowed to survive at the end of the episode. *Much like the majority of monsters that appeared in the series, Pigmon is given a different redesign. His claws are bigger and his chest is more segmented in structure. *This is the only series in which Pigmon does not die or be lost forever in some way as opposed to his subsequent later appearances. Ultraman Max Pigmon reappeared in episodes 8, 9, and 36 of the series, Ultraman Max. In this series, Pigmon is sent by its species from another planet to live on a mysterious island ("Subject Phantom" according to DASH.) The Island sealed away Red King underground a long time ago and sent Pigmon, as well as two monsters named Salamadon and Paragura to act as guardians to both the island and to keep Red King from awakening. Pigmon quickly befriends Kaito, the host of Ultraman Max until both Kaito and Pigmon were knocked unconscious and a tomb keeping Red King is desecrated. Red King awakens and attacks, killing the two guardian monsters, then turning to Pigmon in hopes of killing it too. Kaito transforms into Ultraman Max and after a lengthy battle, destroys Red King. Pigmon then bids farewell to Kaito and Team DASH before turning into a stone statue to make the island disappear and not cause any further confusion. The same Pigmon later returns towards the end of the series, where it warns Team DASH that Red King has returned "mysteriously" (in fact, it was an Alien Shama that opened a dimensional portal by accident that released both Pigmon and Red King.) Once Pigmon tries to fight the disguised Alien Shama, Shama hits it with a dimensional ray guy, but its atoms are mixed into Elly (an android member of Team DASH) and become amorous to Kaito (leading to confusion among DASH to question where Pigmon was male or female.) In the end however, Pigmon sacrifices itself by throwing itself into Shama's dimensional weapon separating his atoms from Elly's body and into another dimension while Red King is destroyed once again by Ultraman Max. *Pigmon is given the ability of telekinesis in this series as it is able to speak to both humans and the guardians of the island in their minds by waving his arms in a circular fashion. *After possessing Elly, Pigmon shows amourous affection towards Keito. This makes Pigmon's gender in the series rather confusing as to whether he is a boy or a girl. *Although Pigmon is never seen again after its last appearance in the series, It is hinted that some of Pigmon's personality is still left behind in Elly's body at the end of episode 36. Mega Monster Battle: Ultra Galaxy Legend The Movie Pigmon reappeared in the film Mega Monster Battle: Ultra Galaxy Legend The Movie. In this film, Pigmon has befriended a temporarily banished Ultraman Zero, who is training with Ultraman Leo. It is also because of Pigmon's role in the film that Ultraman Zero learns about what it means to be an Ultraman, and thus leaves with that knowledge to face off against Ultraman Belial. *The Pigmon Suit from Ultraman Max was reused for Pigmon's appearance in the film. *Originally, Kanegon was slated to appear in Pigmon's place as Ultraman Zero's friend, but was replaced by Pigmon for unknown reasons. Category:Ultra Kaiju Category:Ultraman Kaiju Category:Ultraman Max Kaiju Category:Allies Category:Movie Kaiju Category:Ultraman Powered Kaiju